Lucy Hathaway
Biography Early Life Lucy was born Candor but after her parents became factionless when she was a baby, her aunt took her in to live with her family in Abnegation. Eventually, she'd been living in Abnegation for so long that most people forgot that she wasn't really from there. Growing up she had few friends, she didn't like a lot the other Abnegation children very much, she always found it annoying just how much they frowned upon on vanity. She understood, and didn't like overly vain people either, but she thought Abnegation's beliefs could be a bit excessive. Instead, she got along much better with kids who also displayed signs of belonging to a different faction. For instance Tobias Eaton, who was a year older than her. One of the only other Abnegation children that she liked was her cousin Mariana, who was a year younger than her. Personality Lucy is known to keep to herself but is still able to be bold and daring when she needs to be. Physical Appearance Aptitude Test and Choosing Ceremony Malia Dawe, who conducted Lucy's aptitude test, told her that her test had a problem. Malia's hesitation to tell her what her results was obvious. She told her that her result was dauntless, although she seemed like she was about to say something else, she appeared to bite her tongue and told Lucy to leave. Lucy knew what Divergents were, though for the most part she chalked it up to myth. But part of her always thought that it made sense, for someone to possess the traits of multiple factions. She felt like that made sense for her too, but was never able to confirm it. Leading up to the choosing ceremony, Lucy didn't have many doubts about which faction she would choose. She'd known since she was little that she wanted to be Dauntless. Tobias had picked it too, the only other Abnegation member she ever truly related to, which she took as a sign. Her family also knew she belonged in Dauntless, she was too adventurous and daring to be meant for Abnegation, though they hoped she would stay with them anywas. So, not at all shockingly, she picked Dauntless in the choosing ceremony. Relationships Eric Coulter Lucy met Eric during initiation as he was mentoring her group of initiates. They didn't get along very well at first, seeing as Eric does not like most people - especially initiates. He'd only taken notice of her because she was a stiff who was friends with Four. Both of which were strange things to him. He didn't think too much of her though, as far as he could tell she was an average fighter, not bad but nothing special either. That alone was enough to make him stop paying attention. Although, much to his surprise, his attention did get grabbed once again by her when she climbed her way up to the third fighting rank, having won both of her fights by a long shot. This was especially interesting to him because one of her fights was against a boy who was easily twice her size, and the other with a girl who was Dauntless-born and had experience. Tobias "Four" Eaton Tobias and Lucy had grown up in Abnegation together, drifting towards each other due to the fact that they both felt like outsiders in their faction. Because he is a year older than her, he transferred to Dauntless and left her behind for the time being. Neither of them was terribly worried about not seeing each other again because they both knew Lucy would transfer to divergent too, though they never spoke about it. After her choosing ceremony, the friendship between the pair changed. Prior to being Dauntless, their relationship had been very childish and immature. Afterwards however, they'd both become matured into adults, which allowed their friendship to be more mature and Dauntless-like as well. He helped her on the side with training and made sure no one found out about her possible Divergence. Mariana Jacobs Malia Dawe Lucy and Malia first met when Malia conducted Tori Tris Prior Strengths and Weaknesses Fears Trivia Quotes * "Well excuse me for not wanting to shoot him!" Category:Biography